August 25th
by Lenasaurous
Summary: She had forgotten what day it was until she wandered into the kitchen, still in the process of tying a white bow in her hair, where her two older siblings suddenly erupted into song. Just a small drabble for Belarus' birthday (the title). Small bit of KoreBel at the end. All rights to their respective owners (including what little does in fact belong to me)


When she woke up, Natalya wasn't exactly expecting anything especially interesting to happen. Therefore like normal she just got up, ready for the day she expected full of her summer job and putting up with her annoying (but endearing) boyfriend who loved to pester her no matter what she was doing.

She had forgotten what day it was until she wandered into the kitchen, still in the process of tying a white bow in her hair, where her two older siblings suddenly erupted into song.

 _"_ _S dniom rozhdenya tebia,_

 _S dniom rozhdenya tebia,_

 _S dniom rozhdenya milaya Natalya,_

 _S dniom rozhdenya tebia!"_

She looked at them, surprised to find them stood behind the kitchen table which had a small cake with a single candle on it and a single Casablanca Lily head placed on the fondant. _Oh, it's my birthday? I completely forgot._ Her expression never wavered and she just stared at them, finishing tying up the ribbon.

"Morning," she greeted flatly, walking over to the table and standing opposite them.

"Blow out the candles then!" her sister, Yekatrina, said, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet.

In reluctant compliance Natalya bent down and blew it out before looking up to see her reaction. "Oh, oh, now we need a knife so you can make your wish! Just wait a second!" she exclaimed, turning around and rummaging through the kitchen draws frantically.

"S dnem rozhdeniya," Ivan, her brother, said, smiling broadly and leaning over the table to give her a hug. "Did you sleep well?"

She shrugged. "I was up late watching TV."

"Do you mean the white noise?" Ivan asked, looking at her slightly concerned.

"Of course, best thing on if you ask me."

Yekatrina then shoved the knife under her nose, still excited. "Cut the cake then!" Natalya took the knife and held it above the cake, taking the Lily from the top ready to cut a piece. "Oh, and don't forget to make a wish. That's the important part."

"I know, I know."

-== (0) ==-

Work that day, like usual, had been incredibly uneventful and boring. She didn't have many friends there, despite the fact that half the male customers that walked through the door wanted to get in her pants, and the one person that she really enjoyed the company of was ill. What a _perfect_ birthday.

"So Nat, like, where's Im Yong. Isn't he, like, always bugging you?" Felicks, one of her few friends-who-weren't-really-friends-at-all-because-they-all-annoyed-her from school asked, sitting next to her on a bench melodramatically when she was trying to take her break in peace.

She looked at him blankly, wishing he would just go away. "I don't know. I haven't seen him today or heard from him since last night."

This was when she noticed that Felicks wasn't alone. Like usual his best friend, Toris, was in tow and she grimaced as she saw him. He just smiled timidly as she scowled at him and tried to ignore it. "Well that's, like, weird. You would have thought that your B.F. would tell you if something was up," Felicks replied, crossing his legs and fiddling with his hair.

Toris nodded. "Especially when it's your birthday, that's pretty heartless."

Natalya grit her teeth and glared daggers at him. It was really obvious that he had a crush on her and saying things like that about her boyfriend had obvious intentions. "Don't talk about him like that you little shit. I'm sure he has his reasons."

Despite what she said that little fact had disheartened her a bit. She was sure that Im Yong knew when her birthday was. He couldn't have forgotten could he?

-== (0) ==-

After work, Natalya had made her way through town into her sister's shop. She ran a grocers and florists with her friend Elizaveta. It was a small place but the produce was good and plentiful and well known locally for its quality.

Natalya wasn't incredibly fond of her sister but her brother locked their apartment while at work and there were only two keys, the other of which was her sister's.

As she opened the door and stepped into the empty store a small bell tingled above her head. "I'll be right out!" a voice called from behind the deserted counter, followed by the faint clatter of tools and rustling of plastic.

"It's only me," Natalya called back, making her way through to the back door into the large storage room.

Inside were many shelves holding tonnes of natural produce waiting to be bought and more stands full of flowers of all kinds and colours. A young brunette was stood over by a table covered in even more flowers and ribbons and rolls of coloured plastics. "Oh, hi Natalya! How was work?" she called from over her shoulder, peeling plastic gloves off of her hands and throwing them onto the counter.

Natalya shrugged and walked over to stand next to her. "Fine… Boring… yeah boring. Toris was annoying, Felicks invaded my personal space and the only person who knew it was my birthday was an absolute cock sucker."

The woman chuckled and shook her head. "Well that's no good. How was your birthday cake by the way? I had Roderich help me make it, I hope it tasted okay. Oh and the Lily, you did get that right?" she rattled out much too fast. Natalya groaned internally but she rather liked Elizaveta, she wasn't really that annoying and was good at beating people up.

"It was good. I didn't get to eat much yeah, but the sponge was moist and stuff."

"That's great! I'm glad you liked it!" she said happily, grinning and holding Natalya's hands. "Oh but I'm sure you don't want to talk to me. I'll leave you be and if anyone arrives just ignore them. I wouldn't want to make you work on your special day." This was another reason Natalya liked Liz, she didn't make her do anything she didn't want to.

Nodding, Natalya made her way back out and took a seat behind the counter, pulling out her phone and idly fiddling with it while blaring Green Day through her headphones and waiting impatiently for her sister to come back from wherever she was.

No less than an hour of being constantly mistaken for an employee and random guys attempting to hit on her later, her dumbass sister came lumbering back with a bag full of seeds and new gardening equipment in hand. "Hey Nat, how was work?"

Natalya just grunted and looked back to her phone, finishing reading a tumblr post before turning her music off, stuffing her phone back in her pocket and following her sister through the shop again. "Trina, I need the key!" she yelled before turning through the door.

"Oh yeah, right. Here." Yekatrina reached into her pocket and pulled out the house key which was attached to a large, fluffy blue keychain (which was incredibly unnecessary in Natalya's opinion) and threw it her sister's way. "Do you know when Ivan's getting home tonight?" she asked before Natalya could escape.

"Not sure, probably seven. I'll see you later." And with that she managed to get away without any more distractions; that was until she set foot out of the door.

She opened the door without looking, too preoccupied with turning her music back on to look where she was going. In doing this though she felt the door collide with something that shouldn't be there and found that she had slammed it into someone's face, sending them tumbling to the pavement.

She widened her eyes and cringed, swiftly closing the door behind her and bending down to help the injured person back to their feet. "Are you okay? I wasn't really paying attention," she apologised quietly, never being very good at saying sorry.

"No, no it's fine. I'm okay, I think." The person held their hand to their nose to sneeze and drew it back, bringing blood with it. "Oh…"

Natalya looked at the person she had knocked over, surprised to recognise who it was. "Im Yong?" she asked, surprised by his sudden appearance.

He looked up at her properly, blood trickling down his red nose in a very unattractive way. "Natty!? Err… um… Happy Birthday!" he yelled, flustered, shoving a slightly crumpled bouquet of flowers in her face.

She took the flowers and pulled them out of her vision so she could see her boyfriend again who was looking at the floor sheepishly holding a now bloody tissue to his nose, proceeding to sneeze again. He looked anything but well, dishevelled clothes and messy hair, his skin unusually pale and eyes and nose a bright shade of red. "Sorry I couldn't come see you at lunch today. I've been a bit crappy and Yao stole my phone so I wouldn't spend all day texting you instead of sleeping."

Natalya looked back and forth between the flowers and the pitiful boy in front of her, unsure of how to react. In the end she found her mouth twitching up at the corners for the first time today and threw her arms around Im Yong, burying her face in his shoulder and sighing happily. "Um… Nat?"

"Thanks…" she whispered, hoping that he heard it.

"Oh, it's okay… it was nothing."

She drew back and kissed him on the forehead, not feeling good enough to risk catching whatever he had herself. "Come on," she said, grabbing his arm in her free hand and dragging him down the street.

He stared at her and stumbled along in her wake confusedly. "Where are we going?"

"Home; you're sick," she replied, blushing. "You need rest… and we can watch TV or something." She could already picture the shit-eating grin that always made him look like an idiot. An adorable one, mind you, but she'd never admit to that.

"Thanks," he said, jogging to catch up with her. "And again, Happy Birthday."

* * *

 **So, I wrote this about two weeks ago the day after Korea's birthday as I wanted to write a bit of KoreBel and frankly it's a lot of fun writing about Belarus, she's an interesting character to try and put to paper, hats off to Himaruya. So I hope you enjoyed this little drabble I wrote in less than two hours, I didn't put much effort into it and it has an all round lazy feel about it to me but I just wanted to do something for Belarus' birthday. I put Liz there because I needed a friend for Ukraine who wasn't her family and preferably female, I chose Hungary, if you remember the episode and strip where they discussed fashion and appeared to gat along (I confirmed this on one of the wikis but I know that isn't always the most reliable source so yeah). Also, if you didn't know, Casablanca Lilies symbolise celebration and since Ukraine runs a florists in this and I was in the mood I splashed out.**

 **And as I end this shitty... thing, I guess, I say Happy Birthday to Natalya Arslovskya (and my friend Maisie who;s birthday it is also' and don't forget to review and leave requests and stuff if you want to. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
